54: The Lilo Adventures of The Crystal Empire
by mary.okeeffe.16
Summary: L: We're heading for The Crystal Empire and learning about The Crystal Gems. Plus for the first time we locate a Crystal Gem. Poem: For a thirst for adventure and for the stuff above, this warrior has a really strong love." Season 3 premiere.


In Cantrelot, A guard pony comes in and warns The Guardians of The Heart that King Sombra has returned. Princess Celestia told her to summon Princess Cadence and Shinning Armor and send a letter to The Celestian Alliance.

Meanwhile at The Golden Oaks Library. Twilgiht was studying for a test. She didn't know what it was, then Spike got the message. She contacted The Celestian Alliance through a spell. Lilo was showing her hula moves to her Experiment friends when she got the message. She told them to meet them in Princess Celestia's castle ASAP and bring The Midnight Society.

She checked the time and it was 3pm and it was 8pm in Chicago. Lilo then remembered that it was the same time The Midnight Society have their meetings. There she teleported there with Stitch, Angel, Sparky, Stella and her friends, Iago, and Tweety.

She teleported onto The Midnight Society's storyteller chair. Tucker was thrilled to see Lilo and they blushed at each other. Gary explained that it was Sam's turn to tell the story. After hearing Sam's story she brought them to Equestria where they met the ponies outside of Princess Celestia's castle.

Inside the castle they met Princess Celestia and Luna and The Crystal Gems. There Princess Celestia said, "The Crystal Empire has been attacked by an old evil we faced during the great battle, "King Sombra" there he vanished The Crystal Empire. No one knows what happened to it til now. You must go to The Crystal Empire and protect it from harm, The Crystal Gems will accompany you along the way." Princess Luna explained, "The Crystal Gems recorded all of the fairy tales and summoned them to Equestria and people in Equestria don't age."

"As we find and activate The Crystal Power which hasn't been used for 1000 years," Pearl continued "The Crystal Gems of The Human world will activate."

"How will we know who's a gem?" Lilo asked.

"First, they'll past out after doing their unique deed, then a body part of there's will glow, then they'll change into their armor," Pearl explained as she projected the signs.

"Got it," Lilo replied.

As they got to The Crystal Empire, they met Shining Armor and Princess Cadence, who's guarding the empire with her good magic. There they learned that they must hold a festival and find The Crystal Heart in order to turn everything back to normal. There they started looking around for anyone who would have the answer. Unfortunately, most of them didn't have a clue about it. As they huddle back into the group. Applejack said, "Kiki, Poppy, and I found a library."

"That's a great idea Applejack," Twilight replied.

As they were about to go off. Stitch interrupted and shouted, "'Meega found the statue of She-Ra."

"Who?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"She-Ra, she's one of the guardians of The Crystal Empire." Twilight explained "During the final fight against King Sombra, she turned into stone as she was about to transform. The only way to turn her back is to let The Harmony Rings match the symbols below her and say, "For the honor of Grayskull."

"The Midnight Society and I will find the statue," Lilo said

"Follow me!" Stitch shouted as he showed the pre-teens the way.

They found a statue of the woman Sam and Fluttershy saw and her horse. They also found a light blue experiment. It was experiment 613 a.k.a Yaarp, he can project noises. Sam decided that he should be on the lookout for King Sombra. They found the pictures on the stones and said their elements.

"Honesty!" Kiki shouted,

"Kindness!" Sam shouted,

"Laughter!" Tucker shouted,

"Generosity!" Betty Ann shouted,

"Loyalty!" Frank shouted,

"Magic!" Gary shouted.

"For the honor of Grayskull." they all shouted as the stone statue turned into a superheroine.

"I am, "She-Ra"." shouted the heroine as the horse statue turned into an alicorn.

"Thank you, children, for freeing me from my prison." She-Ra said, "This is my alicorn, "Swiftwind"."


End file.
